1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminator for partial illumination suitable for incorporation in a framework such as an automobile instrument panel or a bedroom wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional illuminators of this type generally comprise an illuminating device and a switch therefor which is separated from the illuminating device. These illuminators are very troublesome to attach because the two components must be separately fixed in a plate and the provision of complicated wiring inside the illuminating device is required. Since the light-diffusing panel part of the illuminating device and the switch remain exposed to view even when the illuminator is not in use, they often impair the good appearance of the illuminator as a whole.